L'amour est un égoïsme à deux
by Snake90
Summary: Enfin la guerre est finie. Harry regarde le monde continuait à tourner sans avoir l'impression que quoi ce soit n'ait changé. Pourtant les choses ont changé. La preuve dans cette lettre. Drago lui dit qu'il l'aime.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Malefoy.

**Résumé**: Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Harry regarde le monde continuait à tourner sans avoir l'impression que quoi ce soit n'ait changé. Pourtant les choses ont changé. La preuve dans cette lettre. Drago lui dit qu'il l'aime.

**Note :** Et voilà une nouvelle fic que je réécris depuis le début. L'écriture était devenu trop compliquée pour moi à cause des « lui » et « il » pour ceux qui se souviennent de la première version.

**OoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE I JE SUIS TOMBE AMOUREUX D'HARRY**

**OoOoOoOo**

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand on est aimé, on ne doute de rien. Quand on aime, on doute de tout ». <strong>**Colette****.**

* * *

><p>En ce jour de lendemain de rentrée scolaire, les élèves studieux - pour la plupart - de Poudlard étaient sensés se faire une joie de retrouver leurs camarades de classe et de se raconter leurs vacances. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait rien de joyeux à raconter ! L'été passé avait compté plus de morts et de blessés que ces sept dernières années. La guerre avait été la seule occupation pour des vacances sur fond de massacres et de sacrifices en chaine. Personne n'en était sorti indemne. Et les enfants – si tant donné qu'ils existent encore – étaient abattus. Pourtant, Poudlard avait rouvert ses portes, et les élèves étaient revenus toujours aussi nombreux mais moins insouciants.<p>

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves prenaient leur petit-déjeuner et faisaient le compte des blessés et des morts dans chacune des familles de leurs camarades. Seul un jeune homme à la chevelure aussi foncée qu'indomptable semblait être au-dessus de tout ça. Lui, les blessés et les morts il les avait déjà comptés et surtout il les avait vus tomber les uns après les autres. Alors il profitait tranquillement de son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis.

Tout le monde trouvait que le trio d'or avait changé. Lui non.

Hermione - ses cheveux en cascade de boucles d'un châtain foncé et ses yeux honnêtes - lisait toujours autant en apprenant à l'avance pratiquement par cœur le cours de l'année. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour tout et surtout pour ses cauchemars.

Ron - ses tâches de rousseurs et ses yeux bleus curieux - passait toujours la plupart de son temps à blaguer ou à manger. Il était toujours le plus grand fan de la même équipe de Quidditch.

Lui – ses lunettes et cette cicatrice – continuait à être félicité, remercié, questionné, photographié, interviewé, espionné, adoré, idolâtré.

Non rien n'avait changé. Sauf peut-être leur façon de voir le monde et l'avenir. Rien de fondamental en soi.

Alors il prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner attendant que le Professeur McGonagall passe entre les rangs pour leur distribuer leur emploi du temps. Leur dernier emploi du temps pour une dernière année. Après chacun suivrait sa voie. Quelle serait sa voie ? Demandez aux autres. On répondait toujours à sa place. Comme quoi rien n'avait changé au fond.

Il s'apprêtait à porter sa cuillère à sa bouche, quand plusieurs centaines de hululements se firent entendre. Il valait mieux poser sa cuillère et éloigner son bol. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé ébouillanté à cause du hibou trop enthousiasme de Ron ?

Mais ce n'est pas le hibou de Ron qui attira son attention ce matin-là mais un grand volatile au plumage d'un noir de jais et aux yeux de rapace affolant. L'hibou lui tendit gracieusement sa patte puis une fois l'enveloppe enlevée repartit dans un léger bruissement d'aile.

Encore une lettre ? Il avait cessé de les compter elles aussi il y a longtemps. Mais par réflexe et intrigué par cet animal, il décacheta l'enveloppe et se mit à lire.

_Harry Potter,_

_Est-ce que tu tiens aussi à ce que je te félicite comme les autres pour être devenu un assassin afin de nous sauver ? Soit, merci. Je ne m'attarderai pas plus longtemps là-dessus. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Cette guerre est enfin terminée et nous pouvons passer à autre chose. Vivre enfin. _

_Je ne t'écris pas cette lettre pour faire comme tous tes fans ou comme ces inconnus qui te remercient stupidement. Non. Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour une raison particulière. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Je n'ai rien dit avant mais maintenant tu dois le savoir. _

_Je n'ai rien dit avant la guerre parce que tu devais te concentrer sur tes exercices et tes sortilèges et que je devais continuer à porter ce masque pour jouer ce rôle d'espion. Je n'ai rien dit pendant la guerre car je ne savais pas si tu allais survivre, si j'allais survivre. Je n'ai rien dit juste après la guerre parce que nous avions besoin de solitude afin de prendre conscience de ce que nous avions fait et de voir si nous pouvions vivre avec. _

_Maintenant je n'ai plus aucune excuse. Alors je te le dis. Je t'aime. _

_J'ai appris à haïr le Survivant._

_Je me suis mis à craindre l'Elu._

_J'ai fait de Potter une Némésis dans la vie et un adversaire sur le terrain._

_Je suis tombé amoureux d'Harry._

_Je veux une réponse. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu m'en donnes une dans les jours qui suivent. Je te demande juste de m'en donner une avant la fin de Poudlard. Peu importe la réponse. Je veux juste ta réponse. _

_Drago Malfoy. _

Les élèves discutaient bruyamment et les professeurs passaient entre les rangs pour remettre à chacun un emploi du temps. A l'autre bout de la salle, 3 élèves de dernières années de Serpentard passaient les portes de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur premier cours. Parmi eux, celui qui avait écrit cette lettre. Et au moment où Harry cherchait son regard, il se retourna. Il lui sourit maladroitement et continua son chemin pendant que lui crispait sa main sur la lettre et fixait intensément de ses yeux cette phrase. « _Je suis tombé amoureux d'Harry. »_

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce début ! A bientôt =) Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, vous constaterez qu'il n'y a pas de changements concernant ce chapitre.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Malefoy.

**Résumé**: Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Harry regarde le monde continuait à tourner sans avoir l'impression que quoi ce soit n'ait changé. Pourtant les choses ont changé. La preuve dans cette lettre. Drago lui dit qu'il l'aime.

**Note :** Je remercie ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en "Story Alert" mais ça serait bien de laisser un com' aussi =)

**OoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE II IL AVAIT ARRETE D'HAÏR LE NOM DES MALEFOY**

**OoOoOoOo**

* * *

><p><strong>« La haine, c'est la colère des faibles ». <strong>**Alphonse Daudet**

* * *

><p>La première semaine de cours avaient été très mouvementée pour les septièmes années. Les professeurs voulaient qu'en plus du programme de septième année, ils récupèrent les derniers mois de sixième année qu'ils avaient loupés. Cela donnait un rythme éreintant et difficile à suivre – même pour Hermione – et les premiers signes de fatigue apparaissaient déjà.<p>

C'est pourquoi personne ne trouva étrange de trouver un samedi matin à 9h00 une bibliothèque remplie de septième année. A une table, on pouvait observer le trio d'or. Hermione recopiait soigneusement des passages d'un livre tout en y mettant quelques annotations. Ron essayait de copier sur elle tout en tentant de manger des bonbons sans se faire surprendre. Lui avait abandonné quelques instants auparavant quand Drago Malefoy avait fait son entrée dans la bibliothèque.

Il marchait d'un pas assuré dans son uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard. Ses cheveux étaient long jusqu'à ses épaules et semblaient aussi lisses que soyeux. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Mme. Pince et lui remit deux ouvrages qu'il avait sûrement du emprunter au courant de la semaine. Puis, il choisit deux autres ouvrages. L'un au rayon « _Métamorphose_ », l'autre au rayon « _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_ ».

Il se dirigea vers une table juste à côté de la leur et s'assit. Il posa les livres et sortit de son sac des plumes et parchemins avant de poser son sac à côté de lui et d'ouvrir le premier livre et de commencer à prendre des notes. De temps en temps, il suçotait le bout de sa plume ou entortillait une ses mèches autour de ses doigts. Harry se surprit à trouver très charmant et adorable ces simples gestes et ne détacha plus son regard. Reprenant ses esprits quand Hermione se leva.

Elle partit errer entre les rayons avant de s'approcher de la table où était assis Malfoy. Le silence se fit presque instantanément dans la salle (salle qui n'était pourtant pas très bruyante).

« Bonjour Malefoy, lui dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de lui.

- Est-ce que tu as conscience que tu viens de t'assoir sur mon sac ? répondit-il sans même relever la tête de ses notes. Et bonjour à toi Granger.

- Tu es en train de faire le devoir en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- En effet, comme tu peux le constater.

- Je suis en train de faire celui de métamorphose et j'ai besoin de ce livre, fit-elle en désignant de la main l'ouvrage encore fermé sur la table. Je peux ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fit un vague signe de la main démontrant que cela lui était égal. Hermione se servit donc et reprit sa place. Les élèves recommencèrent peu à peu à de nouveau chuchoter entre eux.

« Hermione tu viens de parler à Malefoy !

- En effet Ron.

- Et il a été … poli !

- Je te l'ai dit ! Sans personne pour penser et leur dire comment agir ceux qui ont rejoint notre camp se révèlent être des personnes fréquentables et sympathiques !

- Ouais mais quand même ! Malefoy ! ».

Même lui avait un peu de mal à y croire. Mais ça lui allait. Lui aussi ne supportait plus ces petites guerres entre maison bien qu'il apprécie encore les matchs de Quidditch et la Coupe des Maisons. Essayant de se concentrer sur son devoir, il fut divertit par un mouvement de Malefoy. En effet, il avait passé sa plume trop prêt de sa joue et avait étalé un peu d'encre au passage.

Et maintenant plus rien n'arrivait à lui faire détacher son regard du visage et plus particulièrement de la joue de sa Némésis. Son regard dut sûrement se prolonger puisque Malefoy releva la tête. Il sourit vaguement puis haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Il lui montra sa joue d'un signe de la main. Malefoy passa alors sa main dessus pour constater qu'elle était couverte d'encre. Il prit un mouchoir pour l'essuyer mais en vain. Harry sortit alors sa baguette et d'un sort fit disparaitre la tâche disgracieuse.

Cette fois, ce fut Ron qui le sortit de rêverie ou plutôt l'estomac de Ron en grondant relativement fort. Ron se prit d'ailleurs un regard noir d'Hermione. Cela le fit sourire. Le trio d'or rangea alors soigneusement - pour Hermione - , rapidement - pour Ron - et très lentement - pour lui - leurs affaires.

En sortant, il se retourna encore une fois et surprit Malefoy en train de le regarder. Il ancra alors ses yeux aux siens et lui sourit avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Il avait arrêté d'haïr le nom des Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Et voilà un deuxième petit chapitre. Merci de me lire. En espérant que la suite vous ait plus et que la lecture est assez fluide. A bientôt.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Malefoy.

**Résumé**: Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Harry regarde le monde continuait à tourner sans avoir l'impression que quoi ce soit n'ait changé. Pourtant les choses ont changé. La preuve dans cette lettre. Drago lui dit qu'il l'aime.

**Note :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un com' et qui m'ont mise en alerte ou en favori =)

**OoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE III ILS N'ONT PEUT-ÊTRE PAS TORD**

**OoOoOoOo**

* * *

><p><strong>« La peur est la plus terrible des passions parce qu'elle fait ses premiers effets contre la raison, elle paralyse le cœur et l'esprit ». <strong>**Rivarol****.**

* * *

><p>Le temps passait peu à peu. Nous étions déjà au mois d'octobre. Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison allait avoir lieu la semaine suivante. C'est pourquoi, en cette fin d'après-midi d'un vendredi, on pouvait trouver Harry Potter se dirigeant vers les estrades pour observer l'entrainement des serdaigles en toute discrétion.<p>

Néanmoins, les gradins n'étaient pas déserts. Au tout dernier rang se trouvait Drago Malefoy. Ça tombait bien. Il avait une question à lui poser depuis quelques temps déjà. Autant en profiter alors. Il grimpa les marches lentement laissant le temps à l'autre de se rendre compte de sa présence. Puis il s'assit à côté de lui laissant un petit mètre de distance entre eux. Malefoy gardait les yeux sur le terrain comme s'il ne venait pas de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

- Quoi donc ? répondit Malefoy sans toujours le regarder.

- Parier sur les poufsouffles au prochain match.

- Ah ! Ça !

- Les serdaigles sont meilleurs. Ils se sont plus entrainés et la plupart jouent au Quidditch depuis plus longtemps.

- Je sais.

- Alors soit tu as perdu la tête soit tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore.

- Je sais quelque chose que tu ignores.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est horrible de parier sur des gens ?

- Tu ne paries jamais ?

- Si parfois mais je trouve cela immoral quand même.

- Eh bien moi ça ne me dérange pas.

- J'ai vu ce que tu as parié. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tu ne dois pas vraiment croire en toi. Pourquoi as-tu parié si peu ? (_Et pour la première fois, Malefoy se retourna pour le regarder avant qu'un sourire ne vienne adoucir son visage_).

- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi lorsque tu paries.

- Parce que tu trouves … que ce n'est … pas bien ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je gagne – et je gagnerai – je ne veux pas que les autres me remboursent des sommes qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de perdre.

- Quoi ? Mais je …, lui fit-il très brillamment.

- Je t'en prie. Je te connais. Je sais que tu ne paries que des sommes merdiques même à tes yeux pour être sûr de ne pas dépouiller tes amis, fit-il en se reconcentrant sur l'entrainement.

- Tu vas à la soirée dimanche ? lui demanda Harry brusquement. Malefoy fut tellement surpris par ce changement de sujet qu'il mit un peu de temps à répondre.

- Non.

- Oh ! Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas de déguisement, répondit-il très bas avec le regard fuyant.

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard demain. Tu n'as qu'à en acheter un.

- Tu ne suis donc jamais ce qu'il se passe au Ministère ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Quel rapport ? Si, pourquoi ?

- Le Ministère a saisi le Manoir Malefoy, nos maisons de campagnes et de vacances ainsi que les comptes en banque de mes parents et le mien. Je n'ai plus grand-chose. Alors je ne peux pas me permettre de dépenser ce qu'il me reste comme je veux.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? ».

Harry commençait à être encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà vis-à-vis du Ministère ! Ça devenait du grand n'importe quoi. Pourquoi après tout ce que Malefoy avait fait personne n'y mettait du sien ?

« Potter ?

- Je suis devenu un meurtrier. J'ai tué des dizaines de mangemorts. Sauver des centaines de vie. J'ai éliminé Voldemort ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Rien ! Tout recommence comme avant. Le Ministère fait n'importe quoi ! Des personnes sont oppressées. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais un monde meilleur. C'est pour ça que je me suis battu.

- Calme-toi !

- Il y en a même qui –maintenant que j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire – ont peur que je devienne un mini Voldemort et que je prenne sa place ».

Et d'un coup de colère, il concentra toute sa magie dans son poing et frappa violement le mur de l'estrade ! Si fort et avec une telle quantité de magie que le mur se fendit et qu'un bruit sourd retentit ! Les joueurs de serdaigle avaient arrêté de s'entrainer le fixant surpris. Et Malefoy s'était reculé à l'autre bout. Le regardant avec peur. Peur ? Harry ne voulait pas qu'on ait peur de lui. Ceux qui pensaient qu'il deviendrait comme Voldemort avaient peut-être …

« Ils n'ont peut-être pas tord ».

* * *

><p>Je sais ! Ce chapitre est très court. Mais il y en a un autre qui arrive très vite. Demain ou après-demain =) J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. Bye :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Malefoy.

**Résumé**: Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Harry regarde le monde continuait à tourner sans avoir l'impression que quoi ce soit n'ait changé. Pourtant les choses ont changé. La preuve dans cette lettre. Drago lui dit qu'il l'aime.

**Note :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

**OoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE IV ****Harry pouvait voir en Malefoy un homme honnête et digne de confiance**

**OoOoOoOo**

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand je pourrais me faire craindre, j'aimerais encore mieux me faire aimer ». <strong>**Montaigne****.**

* * *

><p>Les joueurs reprirent peu à peu le jeu. Malefoy regarda Harry s'éloigner trop horrifié pour bouger. Harry se mit à courir dans les couloirs en direction de celui du directeur. Arrivé devant la statue, il lui balança le mot de passe et grimpa les marches avant de se retrouver devant une porte. Il toqua et entra au « Oui » du Professeur Dumbledore.<p>

« Harry. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout mon petit.

- J'aimerai utiliser votre cheminée pour aller au Ministère.

- Au Ministère ?

- Oui. J'ai une affaire urgente à régler.

- Très bien. Je t'accompagne. Je devais moi-même y aller. Et comme on dit : « Pourquoi remettre à demain ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui ? ». Après toi Harry ».

Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard dans le hall du Ministère. Le professeur Dumbledore lui dit qu'il devait faire un tour au Magenmagot et partit en souriant et marmonnant.

Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau du Ministre. Pour une fois qu'il venait ici de son plein gré, on allait l'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du Ministère !

* * *

><p>Il était tard maintenant et les élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Harry était fatigué après avoir passé prêt de 3 heures au Ministère à intervenir en faveur de Malefoy pour qu'il puisse retrouver ce qui lui revenait de droit. Il s'était baladé d'un service à un autre, s'occupant d'une paperasse de monstre. Mais il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.<p>

Hermione, Ron et lui se rendaient tout en bavardant vers la Grande Salle quand une furie blonde lui sauta dessus, appuya son bras sur sa trachée et le maintint contre le mur tout en bloquant son corps du sien. Plus aucun élève ne bougeait. Même Hermione et Ron étaient statufiés. Lui baissa les yeux et rencontra alors ceux de Drago Malefoy fou de rage de toute évidence.

Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Son regard quand il avait perdu le contrôle le hantait encore. Malefoy sortit sa baguette et lui prit peur mais il vit qu'il ne la dirigeait pas vers lui il se contenta de faire un mouvement du poignet et de murmurer : « Silencio ».

« Mais merde ! Ou est-ce que tu étais ? J'ai passé 4 PUTAIN d'heures à te chercher partout ! Ce n'est pas très poli de s'enfuir au milieu d'une discussion Potter !

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. J'ai des excès d'émotion et je ne les contrôle pas encore.

- Je me suis inquiété pour toi. Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Désolé ! Mais je m'en fous de tes excuses moi ! Tu n'avais pas à partir ! Et …

- Non. Je devais partir. J'ai vu ton regard. J'aurai du me contrôler. Je comprendrais que tu reviennes sur ce que tu as dit et que tu ne veuilles plus que je t'approche. Je …

La suite de sa phrase lui-même ne s'en souvient plus. Mais il se rappelait très bien le regard écarquillé que Malefoy avait. Plus il parlait, plus Malefoy relâchait son étreinte. Il avait d'ailleurs l'intention de s'enfuir à nouveau quand quelque chose de violent lui heurta la joue au point qu'il vacilla. Cette chose c'était la main de Malefoy. Et tous les témoins de la scène reculèrent face à la violence de cette gifle.

- Ferme-là ! Tu dis des conneries plus grosses que toi ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Un Malefoy n'a peur de personne.

- Ne me mens …

- Ferme-là j'ai dis ! Je n'ai PAS peur de TOI. J'ai peur de ce que TU pourrais TE faire ! Nuance.

- Hein ? Qu … Quoi ?

- Potter ! Ouvre les yeux 5 minutes. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi. Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal … même si tu as du mal à te contrôler… Et un Malefoy ne revient jamais sur ses paroles ! ».

Puis d'un coup, le poids de son corps s'enleva. Harry se retrouva seul, encore un peu perdu pendant que Malefoy rejoignait la Grande Salle un sourire aux lèvres.

Les élèves présents autour ne comprenaient rien. Depuis quand Potter et Malefoy mettaient un sort de silence quand ils se disputaient ? Pourquoi Potter n'avait pas réagi ? Ils ne semblaient qu'avoir parlé ? Pourquoi Malefoy avait giflé Potter ? Et pourquoi Malefoy s'en allait en souriant ? Et pourquoi Potter souriait lui aussi ? Décidément, les choses avaient bien changé.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Malefoy n'avait pas peur de lui. Mais de ce que lui se ferait en cas de problème. A part Hermione et Ron, personne ne s'était jamais inquiété autant pour lui. Et ça faisait du bien. C'était une sensation très agréable.

Il devait reconnaître les efforts de Malefoy pour lui plaire ou du moins pour ne pas lui déplaire. Finalement, il n'avait plus rien à craindre de ce petit con et prétentieux de Serpentard et fils à papa. Non. Harry pouvait voir en Malefoy un homme honnête et digne de confiance.

* * *

><p>Encore un petit chapitre ! Ça avance ! Ils commencent à faire ami-ami. =) A bientôt :p<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Malefoy.

**Résumé**: Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Harry regarde le monde continuait à tourner sans avoir l'impression que quoi ce soit n'ait changé. Pourtant les choses ont changé. La preuve dans cette lettre. Drago lui dit qu'il l'aime.

**Note :** Merci à tous !

**OoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE V ****Un petit-déjeuner qui ne tentait plus tellement Ron**

**OoOoOoOo**

* * *

><p><strong>« Un ami, c'est quelqu'un qui sait tout de toi, et qui t'aime quand même ».<strong>** Hubbard****.**

* * *

><p>Au milieu de la Grande Salle trônait un magnifique sapin richement décoré. Dans les couloirs des centaines de guirlandes brillaient. Dans les classes pleines de petites décorations s'étaient glissées. Et dans les dortoirs, c'était un vrai foutoir.<p>

A l'approche des fêtes de Noël, les élèves commençaient à être envahis par deux sentiments très différents. Premièrement, celui de la joie et de la bonne humeur quand aux réjouissances de Noël dans moins d'un mois. Deuxièmement, celui de l'angoisse de trouver tous les cadeaux pour amis et famille alors qu'il ne restait si peu de temps avant le Réveillon.

Mais loin de toutes ces préoccupations, Hermione et Ron s'inquiétaient sincèrement de la décision qu'avait prise leur ami quelques minutes plus tôt en les voyant se bécoter. C'est donc l'esprit très peu festif et plutôt inquiet qu'ils suivaient Harry qui se dirigeait présentement vers la Grande Salle l'air boudeur mais –mélange étrange – déterminé.

Puis Harry s'arrêta d'un pas net sous la porte menant à la Grande Salle !

« Enfin Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux. Réfléchis-donc.

- C'est tout réfléchi.

- Ecoute mon pote, même moi je trouve que là tu exagères un peu.

- Je me sens seul. J'ai besoin de tendresse. Alors je ne bougerai de sous ce gui tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé quelqu'un à serrer dans mes bras et à embrasser. Point barre.

- Harry ! Tu exagères. Viens ici. Je te faire un câlin, tenta désespérément Hermione.

- Non. C'est décidé la prochaine personne qui passe cette porte je l'embrasse …. A condition bien sûre qu'elle soit au minimum en 5ème année, rajouta-t-il en voyant des jeunes et innocentes 1ères années passées la porte ».

En même temps, à la table des serpentards, on pouvait voir Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini se levaient afin de sortir de la Grande Salle. C'est donc complètement surpris et légèrement perdus qu'ils entendirent distinctement un :

« Malefoy, ne bouges plus ! (_Alors que celui-ci venait à peine de poser un pied en dehors de la Grande Salle_).

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il tous ses sens en alerte des fois que Harry aurait perçu une menace.

- Rien. Je vais t'embrasser.

- Et il ose dire rien !

- Ron calme-toi !

- Mais Hermione ….

- M'embrasser ? fit Malefoy en soulevant un sourcil et un affichant un petit sourire en coin pendant que son regard exprimait toute sa supériorité malgré que son corps se soit tendu.

- Exactement ! T'embrasser ».

Il se rapprocha alors lentement mais souriant de Malefoy. Puis il fit un simple geste de la main et une bulle d'insonorité invisible apparut autour d'eux. Sans que personne ne s'y attende, Harry combla en deux pas la distance entre eux deux et prit Malefoy d'un coup dans ses bras le serrant fortement contre lui.

« Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues Potter ?

- Je me sentais en manque de tendresse alors j'ai décidé d'embrasser la première personne qui passerait la porte. Et tu as eu la chance merveilleuse d'être cette personne, lui confia-t-il alors qu'il se dégageait de leur étreinte.

- Quoi ? rétorqua-t-il avec une pointe de colère.

- Je me sens seul. Et vide. Je suis dans mon dortoir entouré d'amis et de chaleur mais j'ai froid comme si j'étais perdu et enfermé dans de la glace. Et parfois, je brûle et je me consume de l'intérieur mais personne n'éteint ce feu en moi … (_Son regard se faisait lointain et son visage était creusait par la tristesse. Les spectateurs de cette scène ne savaient plus comment réagir_). J'avais juste besoin de serrer quelqu'un ».

Harry s'éloigna et revint à sa place initiale avant de poser ses yeux sur Hermione et Ron et de leur faire un maigre sourire. Ensuite il reporta son attention sur l'autre qui le fixait plus sérieusement avant que son sourire ne revienne.

« Et tu crois que décider sur un coup de tête d'embrasser quelqu'un va t'aider à aller mieux ?

- …

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés.

- …

- Quelqu'un qui te prenne dans ses bras et t'embrasse avec douceur pour insuffler en toi la chaleur de la vie.

- …

- Quelqu'un qui te caresse à t'en faire rompre les cordes vocales et qui te fasse l'amour sans condition, sans restriction pour se consumer avec toi dans ce feu.

- …

- Alors n'embrasse pas n'importe qui juste parce que tu es en … manques … de tendresse. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. ».

Pendant tout ce discours, on pouvait apercevoir depuis l'autre côté de cette bulle, un Draco qui ne cessait de parler lentement en fixant ses yeux à ceux d'Harry qui lui ne semblait plus savoir parler. Draco s'approchait félinement et sensuellement d'Harry. Personne ne savait ce qu'il disait mais des rougeurs étaient apparues sur les joues d'Harry.

D'ailleurs Draco s'était tellement rapproché que leurs torses se touchaient presque. On pouvait voir Draco posait une de ses mains sur la hanche droite d'Harry afin de le maintenir contre lui et caressait de l'autre la joue du griffondor.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry est entrain de foutre ? Chuchota Ron à Hermione.

- Je crois qu'il est entrain de faire en sorte que ce soit Malefoy qui l'embrasse, lui répondit Hermione tout en souriant discrètement.

- Oh … pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demande Ron mais qui n'insista pas plus quand il vit Draco se pencher vers son ami ».

La main de Draco avait glissé de sa joue à sa nuque. Quand une pression qui emmenait résolument ses lèvres à la rencontre des siennes se fit sentir, il ne résista pas et se laissa faire.

Le premier contact fut léger et doux. Mais Draco appuya plus fermement mouvant lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry répondit alors en mordillant très superficiellement sa lèvre supérieure. Draco réagit aussitôt et sortit sa langue afin de lécher avidement la lèvre d'Harry tout en faisant descendre sa main de sa hanche à ses fesses. Alors Harry ouvrit la bouche en une invitation muette.

Draco s'y engouffra.

Leurs bouches scellées semblaient épouser les formes l'une de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient et se caressaient au rythme de leurs langues. Leurs langues, qui elles, s'amusaient à danser, se frôler et se sucer ardemment.

« Oh Putain ! Mais c'est qu'ils y mettant la langue en plus.

- Ron ! Langage ! L'engueula la préfète tout en écarquillant les yeux elle aussi ».

Harry savourait sincèrement ce baiser à tel point qu'il grogna méchamment quand Draco posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'éloigna avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

Au départ de Draco, les spectateurs semblèrent reprendre vie. Les commérages en tout genre commencèrent rapidement. Hermione et Ron – toujours sonnés – rejoignirent leur ami et s'engouffrèrent dans la salle pour un petit-déjeuner. Un petit-déjeuner qui ne tentait plus tellement Ron.

* * *

><p>:p J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M, mais pas pour tout de suite.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Malefoy.

**Résumé**: Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Harry regarde le monde continuait à tourner sans avoir l'impression que quoi ce soit n'ait changé. Pourtant les choses ont changé. La preuve dans cette lettre. Drago lui dit qu'il l'aime.

**Note :** Je tiens à vous remercier pour les com'. Pour les reviews anonymes, je ne peux pas le faire en passant par le MP, donc :

kisis : Chapitre 1 - Ravie que la déclaration de Drago t'ait plue =) J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Chapitre 3 - Oui, Harry est quelqu'un de très intègre qui se bat pour de grands idéaux. Cela fait partie intégrante de sa personnalité =) Chapitre 5 - Le hasard fait très bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Merci bcp d'aoir laisser un com' à chaque chapitre. cela m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

: J'aimerai bien savoir quelle autre histoire de moi tu as lu vu les supers compliments =) Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Vraiment. * pleure de joie* ^_^J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Merci à toi de me lire. =) Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je clique sur "save" ton pseudo s'efface ... Oo Sorry :/

Mihn : Merci pour ta review. Cela m'a fait super plaisir. Raviede savoir que tu étais morte de rire en me lisant =) J'espère que la site te plaira aussi xD

**OoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE VI MAIS BEL ET BIEN SON COMPLICE **

**OoOoOoOo**

* * *

><p><strong>« On ne doit jamais juger les gens d'après leur fréquentation. Judas, par exemple, avait des amis irréprochables ».<strong>**Baudelaire****.**

* * *

><p>Le personnage « Luke Taylor » est un personnage inventé !<p>

* * *

><p>Le problème, c'est que parmi les spectateurs se trouvaient un grand fan d'Harry. Enfin surtout un fan de Potter et de son corps. C'est comme ça que quelques jours plus tard alors qu'Harry entrait dans la Grande Salle un inconnu l'approcha d'un peu trop près.<p>

« Salut Harry.

- Euh on se connait ?

- Je suis en 6ème année à Serdaigle. Je m'appelle Luke Taylor.

- Et que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Rien.

- Euh …

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi.

- Ah bon ?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais tellement en manque de tendresse que tu en venais à embrasser des Serpentard alors je me suis dis que cela t'intéresserait peut-être de passer tes nuits avec quelqu'un de plus fréquentable.

- Non merci. Et salut ».

Cependant ce Luke sortit de nulle part continua à se retrouver de façon plus ou moins inopinée sur le chemin d'Harry. En effet, partout où lui allait, Luke n'était pas loin ne cessant de le suivre, de lui rentrer dedans, de le draguer ouvertement et même de le frôler de trop près. Hermione et Ron commençaient à en avoir assez de ce type. Surtout que leur ami semblait se fermer sur lui-même.

* * *

><p>En ce matin – à une semaine des vacances de Noël - les élèves ne cessaient de converser dans un brouhaha tout à fait horrible du point de vu des enseignants. Cependant, on pouvait tout de même apercevoir le regard de Dumbledore plus pétillant que jamais.<p>

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves prenaient leur petit-déjeuner et faisaient le compte des cadeaux achetés et de ceux qu'ils devaient encore trouver pour leurs familles et leurs camarades. Seul un jeune homme à la chevelure aussi claire que disciplinée semblait être au-dessus de tout ça. Ses parents étant morts et ses amis étant d'un nombre limité, ses achats étaient bouclés depuis longtemps. Alors il profitait tranquillement de son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis.

Il s'apprêtait à porter sa cuillère à sa bouche, quand plusieurs centaines de hululements se firent entendre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête et continua à discuter avec son ami Blaise à propos de Quidditch quand quelque chose attira son attention. Un grand volatile au plumage d'un blanc de neige et aux yeux scrutateur. L'hibou – que tout le monde reconnaissait comme étant celui d'Harry Potter – se posa sur sa table. L'animal lui tendit gracieusement sa patte puis une fois l'enveloppe enlevée repartit dans un léger bruissement d'aile.

Surpris et légèrement tremblant, il décacheta l'enveloppe et se mit à lire.

* * *

><p>Noël approchait à grand pas. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant les vacances . Mais les élèves s'en étaient temporairement délaissés pour assister quotidiennement au match Potter vs Taylor. En effet, Harry Potter ne cessait d'envoyer Luke Taylor se faire foutre alors que celui-ci semblait être plus que partant. Tout le monde se demandait comme cette fois-ci le Survivant se débrouillerait.<p>

Telle ne fut pas alors leur surprise quand la veille des vacances, le directeur prit la parole au dîner en posant un regard sévère sur chaque élève pendant ces quelques petites phrases :

« Mes chers enfants. Ce matin, Mr. Rusard a retrouvé un élève enfermé dans les cachots. Cet élève était nu, attaché. Il semblerait qu'il ait passé la nuit – très froide – dans ces cachots. Il s'est en partie vidé de sa magie à force de se débattre. C'est pourquoi, si quelqu'un sait quelque chose, je l'invite à m'en informer le plus rapidement possible. Mais sachez que le coupable finira par être retrouvé et sévèrement puni.

- De quel élève s'agissait-il ?

- Eh bien, Miss Granger, il s'agit de Mr. Luke Taylor ».

Suite à cette annonce, un brouhaha tel qu'on n'en avait jamais entendu depuis bien longtemps se fit entendre. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que – comme à son habitude – le courageux griffondor qu'était Harry Potter s'indignerait et demanderait réparation face à cette injustice. Mais non. Ce soir-là, Harry Potter mangeait sans prononcer un mot. Même si son sourire plus que rayonnant en disait bien plus.

A l'autre bout de la salle, on pouvait observer un Drago Malefoy qui relisait une dernière fois un bout de papier légèrement froissé avant de le plier et de le ranger soigneusement dans l'une de ses poches intérieures. Personne ne vit ce qu'était ce papier qu'il avait passé son temps à lire cette semaine. Mais on pouvait y lire :

_Mon très cher Drago,_

_Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de foutre ? Ne vois-tu pas que je suis harcelé un peu plus chaque jour par un pervers de 6__ème__ année qui commence à se faire trop entreprenant ! _

_Dans le cas où tu l'aurais oublié, laisse-moi te rappeler une petite chose pas si anodine que ça. Le jour où tu as décidé de m'écrire tes sentiments, le jour où tu as voulu nous donner une chance, le jour où tes sentiments sont devenus trop fort. Je dirais même plus, le jour où tu es tombé amoureux de moi. Tu l'as fait !_

_Ce jour-là, tu as considéré que j'étais à toi. Que je t'appartenais !_

_Alors nom d'un Merlin à lunette, viens me récupérer ! D'une façon serpentarde si tu veux mais sors-moi de là ! Car – des fois que tu l'ais oublié aussi – cela fait parti de ton rôle à présent de ME protéger contre d'autres qui se permettraient de vouloir ME conquérir !_

_Le merveilleux Harry Potter_.

De nouveau à l'autre bout de la salle, 3 élèves de dernières années de Griffondor passaient les portes de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Parmi eux, celui qui avait écrit cette lettre. Et au moment où Drago cherchait son regard, Harry se retourna avec un regard qui promettait monts et merveilles.

Drago Malefoy avait fait ce qu'Harry attendait. Et Harry était très heureux. Il pouvait être sûr que maintenant Drago n'était plus son adversaire. Mais bel et bien son complice.

* * *

><p>Retournement de situation =) Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? A bientôt :p<p>

P.S : Est-ce qu'un petit OS pour Noël vous ferez plaisir ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Malefoy.

**Résumé**: Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Harry regarde le monde continuait à tourner sans avoir l'impression que quoi ce soit n'ait changé. Pourtant les choses ont changé. La preuve dans cette lettre. Drago lui dit qu'il l'aime.

**Note :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews =) J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ PASSE UN JOYEUX NOËL =) Personnellement ça a été l'horreur :'( Seul point positif : j'ai réussi à perdre 1 kilo en mangeant en 3 jours plus qu'en une semaine Oo

: Merci pour ta review. J'ai bcp aimé écrire **Chocolat, cannelle, miel et pomme** et je suis ravie que ça t'ait plue à ce point =) Te surprendre à l'air très difficile et j'ai réussi cet exploit xD Je te conseille de lire **La subtilité d'un griffondor**, peut-être que ça te plaira aussi ^_^ Oui, dans le chapitre 6 on se pose quelques petites questions quant aux réactions et aux pensées de Draco. Le pauvre. Effectivement, il y va au culot en lui écrivant cette lettre. Je n'écris pas selon le PoV d'Harry donc nous ne sommes pas dans sa tête donc c'est difficile de se mettre à place mais en même temps tout le monde peut se fondre en lui. La lettre a donc pu paraitre "surprenante" mais ses sentiments ont évolué et même s'il le cachait ses sentiments sont devenus très fort. On va le voir dans ce chapitre.

P.S : Toujours le même bug avec ton pseudo -_- je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sorry :/

**OoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE VII ****Les Malefoy et les Potter suivaient leur propre loi**

**OoOoOoOo**

* * *

><p><strong>« Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder ». <strong>**Oscar Wilde**** .**

* * *

><p>Le ciel était d'un bleu très sombre parsemé de quelques étoiles. D'un bleu obscure et envoutant. Le lac que l'on pouvait observer depuis la fenêtre était gelé et le reflet de la lune, cachée par quelques nuages, permettait de voir jusqu'au plus profond de l'eau endormie. Le parc était recouvert d'un épais et doux manteau blanc. Des milliards de flocons continuaient à tomber du ciel et à recouvrir chaque forme qui osait s'aventurer par ce temps.<p>

Le sapin richement décoré trônait fièrement dans le salon. A son sommet une étoile de neige en argent luisait. Les guirlandes et les diverses décorations scintillaient et brillaient sans cesse. Au pied du sapin de Noël on pouvait voir plusieurs paquets bien enveloppés attendant patiemment d'être ouverts. La cuisine laissait échapper des odeurs de cannelle, de pain d'épice, d'anis et d'orange. Des senteurs électrisantes qui exacerbaient les sens.

Dans la chambre du 2ème étage, plusieurs chaussettes de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs avaient été suspendues au-dessus de la cheminée. Cheminée dans laquelle un feu imposant continuait de partager sa chaleur avec les occupants de la pièce. Près de la fenêtre, le lit disparaissait sous un amas de couvertures toutes plus épaisses les unes que les autres. Sous cet amas, un corps remuait faiblement comme à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Draco détourna son regard du parc pour se tourner vers le lit. Un sourire sur ses lèvres. Minuit venait juste de passer. On était le 25 décembre. Mais il s'en moquait. Son plus beau cadeau, il l'avait déjà eu. Hier. Hier après-midi quand Harry avait sonné chez lui pour lui apporter en personne son cadeau. Hier quand Harry l'avait embrassé en lui murmurant qu'il voulait rester avec lui. Hier soir quand Harry avait acceptait de dîner avec lui aux chandelles. Cette nuit quand ils avaient fait l'amour.

Harry s'était réveillé à cause du manque qu'il ressentait. Ses yeux papillonnaient petit à petit pendant que sa main passait et repassait sur la place vide à ses côtés. Il se souvenait très bien de là où il était. Le lit de Draco. Depuis que ce foutu Luke lui courrait après, il n'avait cessé de penser à Draco de plus en plus. De le regarder de plus en plus. De rêver à lui de plus en plus. Et de l'apprécier de plus en plus. Il devait bien avouer que les paroles de Dumbledore l'avaient surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Draco réagisse de manière aussi radicale. Mail il n'allait pas se plaindre. Loin de là. Il aimait que Draco soit possessif et jaloux.

Alors il s'était échappé de la surveillance de ses meilleurs amis au Terrier et il était venu ici. Il n'avait qu'un seul cadeau à livrer en personne. Celui de Draco. Il se rappelait encore de sa tête quand il lui avait ouvert la porte. Mais cela avait valu le coup quand il avait vu son regard après son baiser et son aveu. « _Tu veux une réponse. J'ai ta réponse Draco. J'ai envie d'un nous. Je t'aime_ ».

Après il ne souvient plus très bien de la soirée qu'il avait passé. Un repas. Des sourires. Des mots échangés joyeusement. Des rires. Des baisers. Beaucoup beaucoup de baisers. La chambre. Le lit. Ses vêtements qui lui sont retirés un à un. Une bouche qui part à la découverte de son corps. Une langue qui ne cesse de descendre toujours plus bas. Une peau qui se frotte contre la sienne. Des caresses brûlantes. Des sensations affolantes. Deux cris. Puis le calme de la nuit.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé être séduit par Draco. Mais même si son esprit essayait encore de temps à autre de le convaincre que tout n'était qu'un rêve, son cœur lui le ramenait bien vite à la réalité en battant tellement plus vite lorsque Draco était près de lui. D'ailleurs à cet instant précis son cœur battait très très fort alors qu'il ne voyait le tentateur nulle part. Il releva la tête pour tomber dans deux lacs de mercure amusé.

« Tu me cherches même dans ton sommeil ?

- Non. Pas moi. Mon cœur te réclame.

- Oh ? Dans ce cas je vais me faire une joie de rappeler à ton cœur à quel point je l'aime ».

Harry regarda alors Draco se glisser sous les couvertures qu'il avait délaissées un peu plus tôt. Il se rapprocha peu à peu d'Harry tout en affichant un sourire de plus en plus carnassier. Harry le regarda approcher et s'allongea obligeant Draco à monter sur lui pour atteindre ses lèvres. Draco se retrouva donc à califourchon sur lui, la moitié supérieure de son corps collée au sien. Mais la place de Draco était là. Tranquillement allongé sur lui entre ses cuisses. Entrain de l'embrasser. Avec tendresse. Avec douceur. Avec amour. Avec passion. Avec férocité même.

« Aie ! Tu m'as mordu.

- C'est parce que j'ai envie d'enfoncer chaque partie de moi en toi, lui dit Draco avec un regard lubrique qui le fit rougir ».

Alors Draco continua à picorer sa peau de baiser tout en y mettant les dents parfois. La clavicule, le torse, le nombril, les hanches. Il laissait derrière lui une trainée humide et brulante qui réchauffait le corps de son -enfin- compagnon. Aucune zone n'échappa à ses lèvres et à sa langue tortueuse. Et Harry se tordait et gémissait de plus en plus sous les assauts répétés, se cambrant afin de ressentir toujours plus.

La tête de Draco disparut entre ses cuisses. Il releva une de ses jambes qu'il posa sur son épaule et pencha la tête à l'intérieur de sa cuisse pour y déposer plein de petits baisers. Puis il ventousa sa bouche sur son aine et aspira la peau fortement avant de la mordre plus doucement. Laissant la magnifique empreinte de ses dents et ravissant un cri à Harry. Harry qui se cambra violemment quand il sentit la langue de Draco commencer à entourer son pénis et à le lécher. Draco raffermit d'ailleurs sa prise sur sa jambe pour éviter qu'il ne bouge trop. Alors il s'agrippa au drap et le serra de toutes ses forces ne pouvant empêcher sa tête d'aller de droite à gauche. La main de Draco descendit attraper doucement mais fermement ses bourses les faisant rouler entre ses doigts tout en souriant autour de son érection. La langue ne cessait de le titiller mais sans jamais qu'il ne soit englouti en entier le frustrant de plus en plus. Il commença à gémir, à se plaindre presque de ce traitement. Mais sa voix se cassa quand il sentit Draco enfoncer directement deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Il était vraiment fougueux et bestial au lit apparemment mais ça lui plaisait. Il voulait se sentir désirer. Se sentir posséder, dominer. Se sentir simplement vivant. Et heureux.

Dracobougeait habilement en lui au point de lui faire dire des choses sans queue ni tête. Il reprit conscience quand des lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Il répondit au baiser sans prendre le temps de s'interroger. Puis il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant quand il sentit celui-ci s'enfoncer en une fois -douloureuse- en lui. Draco n'attendit pas qu'il s'habitue ou reprenne son souffle, il commença de suite ses mouvements de va et vient. Il avait besoin de sentir ce corps sous lui, ce corps qui emprisonnait son membre de façon si serrée. Harry attrapa ses cheveux et attira encore sa bouche à lui dans un autre baiser vertigineux. Les coups étaient de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus fort ne lui laissant aucun répit. Mais il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Et dans ses yeux il voyait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait.

La tension augmenta encore quand Draco ramena son corps contre lui. Dans cette position, la pénétration était encore plus profonde et le rythme s'accéléra. En lui, la pression grandit encore et encore jusqu'à devenir impossible à contenir, à maitriser. Alors il se laissa aller. Il jouit en criant le nom de son amant tout en enfonçant ses ongles jusqu'au sang dans le dos de celui-ci. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, Draco explosa en lui avant de s'effondrer.

Draco souriait. Il n'aurait jamais cru quand il avait envoyé cette lettre à Harry que celui-ci répondrait à ses sentiments. Mais il avait bien fait finalement de s'enfiler ces deux bouteilles de Firewhisky avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Maintenant il allait pouvoir vivre enfin heureux.

Harry reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Le corps de Draco encore sur lui. En lui. Il appréciait cette sensation. Tout en caressant les hanches de l'amour de sa vie et encore sonné par son orgasme, il se dit à quel point il avait été abruti de ne pas donner à Draco une chance dès qu'il avait reçu la lettre. Mais bon. Ça allait aussi comme ça. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient déjà fait quelque chose en suivant les règles. Les Malefoy et les Potter suivaient leur propre loi.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>A venir : un épilogue =) J'espère que vous avez apprécié.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire qui se base sur des faits présents dans ses ouvrages vient de moi.

**Rating** : M.

**Paring** : Harry James Potter et Draco Malefoy.

**Résumé**: Enfin la guerre est finie et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Harry regarde le monde continuait à tourner sans avoir l'impression que quoi ce soit n'ait changé. Pourtant les choses ont changé. La preuve dans cette lettre. Drago lui dit qu'il l'aime.

Note : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout, qui ont laissé un com (surtout eux ^^ ), qui m'ont mise en alert et en favory =) Je vous souhaite à tous une **BONNE ANNEE 2012, UNE BONNE SANTE ET PLEINS DE BONNES CHOSES**.

kisis : Merci pour ta review. Tu es la/le première/premier qui me fait une réflexion sur les citations placées avant chaque chapitre. Je passe pourtant du temps à les chercher xD Je suis ravie que tu es apprécié(e). Je te dis à bientôt. :p

**OoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE VIII ****Que les murs se tiennent prêts**

**OoOoOoOo**

* * *

><p><strong>« Suis ton cœur, pour que ton visage brille durant le temps de ta vie ». <strong>**Plathotep****.**

* * *

><p><em>« La tension augmenta encore quand Drago ramena son corps contre lui. Dans cette position, la pénétration était encore plus profonde et le rythme s'accéléra. En lui, la pression grandit encore et encore jusqu'à devenir impossible à contenir, à maitriser. Alors il se laissa aller. Il jouit en criant le nom de son amant tout en enfonçant ses ongles jusqu'au sang dans le dos de celui-ci. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, Drago explosa en lui avant de s'effondrer<em> ». Harry sourit à ce simple souvenir.

Harry s'appuyait contre la porte ouverte de la salle bain. A l'intérieur la buée remplissait peu à peu l'espace de la pièce. Sous la douche le jet d'eau chaude semblait détendre les muscles de son occupant. Harry avait toujours trouvé le corps de son mari magnifique, qu'il soit ruisselant d'eau ou non. Et il n'avait jamais pu empêcher son corps de réagir à cette simple vision. Alors au lieu de se maitriser, il enleva ses vêtements un à un et se dirigea vers la douche.

Drago semblait totalement détendu. Ses mais étaient pressées contre le mur d'en face pour permettre à l'eau de tomber sur ses cheveux et sa nuque. Il laissait échapper des soupirs de satisfaction. Harry se rapprocha prudemment pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Puis il enlaça son amour passant ses bras autour de sa taille et collant son torse contre le dos chaud.

« Harry ?

- Pourquoi tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, répondit Draco en souriant ».

Harry raffermit son étreinte et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Draco. Il observa l'eau couler depuis la pomme de douche jusque sur leurs corps puis soupira.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à Draco avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Mais Draco fut plus rapide et posa ses mains par-dessus les siennes l'obligeant à rester coller à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- Harry. _Harry hésita un instant puis souffla un bon coup prenant son courage à deux ma_ins.

- Est-ce que tu trouves qu'on s'aime moins qu'au début de notre relation ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais avant c'était différent entre nous. On passait plus de temps rien que tous les deux. On s'embrassait beaucoup plus. On faisait l'amour aussi plus souvent. D'ailleurs tout était un prétexte pour que tu me retournes contre un mur. Mais en ce moment … j'ai … que ».

Draco avait pris la main d'Harry dans la sienne et l'avait descendue jusqu'à son membre qui commençait à se réveiller. Il força Harry à le prendre en main et à faire quelques mouvements de va et vient. Harry continua de lui-même et accéléra le mouvement. Draco passa une de ses mains derrière lui afin d'attirer la bouche d'Harry dans son cou et posa son autre main sur celle d'Harry qui lui caressait la hanche. Il poussait son bassin vers l'arrière afin d'exciter encore plus son cher et tendre qui semblait un peu triste ces derniers jours, il l'avait bien vu.

Draco ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements et sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir. Il enleva alors la main de son amant de son membre plus que prêt et retourna Harry contre le mur. Il glissa un premier doigt en lui s'aidant de l'eau pour lui faciliter le passage. Un deuxième doigt. Harry était plaqué contre le mur de la douche maintenu fermement par la main de Drago sur sa hanche et une jambe entre les siennes. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, il avait envie de ça et maintenant. Le troisième doigt. Harry gémit et se cambra autant qu'il le pouvait en arrière.

Draco retira ses doigts et s'enfonça petit à petit en lui.

« Oh non, gémit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ? Ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Oh non. Ne me fais pas ça. Ne va pas aussi lentement. Plus … oui ! hurla-t-il quand Draco s'enfonça d'un brusque mouvement de rein touchant sa prostate ».

Harry ne pouvait plus avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Il sentait la température de son corps qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en rapide et hachée. Son corps tremblait mais en demandait plus. Le sexe brut lui avait manqué. Il en avait marre de la tendresse et de la douceur. Et Draco qui continuait à le pilonner. Il sentit son dos se cambrer, sa respiration se bloquer et la libération. Il jouit comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis un moment. Et surtout, il prit conscience que son mari avait jouit en même temps le remplissant de sa semence.

Ses genoux tremblèrent et il manqua de tomber. Draco le retint par la taille s'agenouillant avec lui. Un petit moment. Ils n'étaient plus aussi jeunes et vigoureux qu'avant. Après quelques minutes à reprendre leur respiration, ils se relevèrent. Draco l'attira dans ses bras sous l'eau pour qu'ils puissent se laver.

« Harry. Je t'aime autant qu'au premier jour et toi aussi. Nous … (_il lui sourit tendrement_) nous ne nous aimons pas moins mais différemment.

- J'aimais ce qu'on avait avant.

- Nous l'avons encore. Mais nous avons grandi, mûri et sommes devenus des adultes.

- Je sais …

- Harry, regarde-moi. Ce qu'il y a entre nous ne pourra jamais se faner, s'atténuer. Et s'il le faut je te plaquerais contre un autre mur tous les jours, termina Draco en l'embrassant ».

Oui, c'est vrai les choses avaient changées. Ils avaient grandi. Draco était devenu potioniste à son compte approvisionnant Sainte-Mangouste et l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Lui n'avait pas suivi le chemin que tous espéraient. Il avait ouvert une boutique de Quidditch avec Ron à Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient mûri aussi, c'était certain. Ils avaient du faire face à la presse et à ces maudits journalistes. Mais aussi à leurs passés tellement différents. S'habituer au caractère de l'autre. Faire des compromis. Vivre à deux quoi.

Alors que Draco sortait de la douche et prenait une serviette au passage, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison quand il sentit son sexe réagir à nouveau. Oui. Les choses avaient changé. Même leur amour. Mais jamais il ne faiblirait. Harry sourit et se dépêcha de sortir de la douche et d'enlacer son merveilleux serpentard.

« Un autre mur tous les jours tu as dis ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu es intéressé ?

- Toujours. Et que dirais-tu de commercer tout de suite ? proposa-t-il tout en mordillant le haut de l'oreille de Drago qui se mit à rire.

- Je te rappelle que nous avons réservé une table au restaurant. Et que tous nos amis doivent déjà être là.

- Ah ouais merde.

- Mais (_Drago se retourna et empoigna sauvagement son service trois pièces_) on peut toujours se réserver ça en fin de soirée si tu penses ne pas t'endormir à peine rentrer.

- Non … ne … aie … je tiendrais. Aie ! Non mais tu as vu comme tu es vicieux ».

Seul le rire tonitruant de son mari ouvrant un dressing à faire pâlir celui des plus grandes stars lui répondit. Oui. Ils auraient tous les deux le temps ce soir de profiter l'un de l'autre. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fêtait 25 ans de mariage. Que les murs se tiennent prêts.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, autant que vous en avez pris à lire je l'espère =) A bientôt peut-être :p<p> 


End file.
